


teardrops on my guitar

by thefangirlslair



Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [11]
Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, Self-Worth Issues, Teen Romance, a little bit of a lovers' quarrel but they make it okay, and what can he do without his girl beside him to pick up the pieces ugH, honestly, sasuke is an emo kid thru and thru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: she's home now, lying on her bed looking at the picture of them on her bedside table, wondering if this is the last argument they will have. thinking about it pinches her heart, praying that the tears will stop... praying that he sees she's been there for him all along and she will be there for him every step of the way.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845319
Kudos: 16





	teardrops on my guitar

_**so i'll drive home alone / as i turn out the lights, i'll put his picture down / and maybe get some sleep tonight / coz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar / the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart / he's the song in the car i keep singing, don't know why i do / he's the time taken up, but it's never enough / and he's all that i need to fall into** _

_\- teardrops on my guitar, taylor swift (taylor swift)_

* * *

they say that a sign of a healthy relationship is arguing with each other. it's an indication that you both still care for one another; for your relationship as a whole. and while she can agree in some way, sakura thinks tonight's occurrence lodged a deeper cut in her heart.

one, because sasuke was never the type to raise his voice in any of their disagreements; but also because two, she knows it was stemmed from his self-deprecating tendencies that she's been tending to for 3 years now.

one look at sasuke uchiha and you'll see this confident, capable and beautiful young man. you could think about how he was raised in a very well-off family with the way he carries himself, the way he talks with grace, and the way his whole personality just screams superiority. he knows it well, too.

but little did you know that this very same man crumbles with his demons every now and then. these demons that whisper in his ear, telling him that he doesn't deserve any of the glory attached to his name, reminding him that he's only a replacement to his dead brother in his father's eyes.

sometimes they whisper something else entirely—that he will more than likely fail in his attempt to be a good son, that he will never be as good as his aniki because he will never be itachi, that sakura will one day see that he's not worthy of her loyalty and love and will one day leave him.

these are the demons only sakura have met. being with sasuke since the end of their high school year and now onto their second year of college gave her the chance to see the tumor of insecurity and resentment that grew inside him. tonight was a rude awakening to her—being shouted at by sasuke and _i don't need your pity, sakura. i don't need you._

3 years of pent up exhausting empathy just bursted inside sakura. the next thing she knew, there were tears streaming down her face as she looked into his cold and broken eyes. there were more screaming and more painful words from him and more pleading for him to listen and understand, until she couldn't take it anymore and left from his place. she remembered the shouted version of her name before she drove away with a heavy heart, crying and aching from what happened.

she's home now, lying on her bed looking at the picture of them on her bedside table, wondering if this is the last argument they will have. thinking about it pinches her heart, praying that the tears will stop... praying that he sees she's been there for him all along and she will be there for him every step of the way.

she closed her eyes and was about to put their picture down when her phone vibrated indicating a call. she checked her screen and saw his name flashing brightly against the darkness of her room. sakura thought about it for a moment until she accepted the call, slowly getting up to a sitting position.

on the other end of the line, there was no deep voice she knows by heart. only the sound of his breathing can be heard, a sigh of relief because she's safe and an exhale of weariness because of how tonight played out.

few more moments passed until sasuke spoke softly, "i didn't mean any of it."

sakura gripped her phone a little harder, fighting the upcoming tears she could now feel beneath her closed lids, her other hand gripping her comforter. she didn't speak.

"when i said i don't need you... when i said you have to leave me... that you're better off with someone else... that this relationship is going nowhere..." his voice trailed, his words a painful whisper sounding like a lost boy wanting to get home. she could hear the tremble in them; the sincerity.

she heard the crack in his voice, "i don't mean any of that."

 _i know... i know, sasuke-kun._ her fresh tears sprung from her eyes and fell on her guitar-printed quilt.

"i don't think our relationship is futile... it's the only thing that makes sense in my life right now. _you_ are the only one," she heard him say, along with a car engine turning off.

even without him telling her, she knows. she feels it. it made her fully get up, and slowly walked towards her window that faces the outside of her apartment as she listened to him say, "i don't want you be with someone else... i want you with me... i want you to stay with me."

she leaned her head against her windowsill, looking outside and seeing sasuke get out of his car and stood there outside with his phone against his ear as he continued to tell her what he really feels.

their eyes met in the haze of the quiet night illuminated by the streetlight and the moon above, and she couldn't help the quiet sob she released with his words.

"i need you, sakura... i will always need you."

that was all she needed to hear to drop the call and run towards her front door, bursting it open to welcome the cold breeze and jump into his open arms. his strong limbs embraced her, his familiar scent clouding her senses and his lips muttering against her neck.

his voice was small and shamed and trying not to weep, "i'm so sorry... forgive me, sakura. forgive me."

"shh," she hushed him, her arms holding him tightly against her, thanking the gods that there will be another day for another argument. maybe it's the same, maybe it will be a different one. all she knows was that she's glad she's doing it with sasuke. all the screaming and fighting and loving—she's glad it's with him.

for now, they embrace. they relished the moment of his demons sleeping. and when tomorrow comes, she will be ready to be with him as he slays them all.

* * *

_~fin~_


End file.
